The present invention relates to an apparatus for individually depositing articles and of the kind comprising a cylinder having a plurality of accommodating positions, each of which is adapted for accommodating a single one of the articles concerned from a supply thereof, said cylinder being provided with means for retaining the articles at the accommodating positions, means for removing superfluous articles from the cylinder and means for releasing the articles from the accommodating positions.
According to the previously known apparatuses of the kind referred to above it is intended to accommodate one and only one article at each of the accommodating positions of the cylinder. It is intended to achieve this effect by removing superfluous articles from the cylinder. However, in order to secure that superfluous articles really are removed from the cylinder it is impossible to avoid that also articles unintentionally are removed from accommodating positions of the cylinder at which only one article already is positioned. In such cases the result will be that voids occur in the pattern intended to be formed by depositing the articles concerned.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the kind referred to above, wherein the risk that voids occur in the pattern intended to be formed by the depositing of the articles is reduced, and it is also intended by means of the invention to secure that only a single article is deposited from each accommodating position.